Isaac Johnson
Colonel Isaac Johnson ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2007 erschienenen Action-Thriller Shooter. Er ist einer der Köpfe hinter der Verschwörung um den Mord des äthiopischen Erzbischofs und einer der mächtigsten und wichtigsten Handlanger von Senator Charles Meachum. Für Meachums Interessen verübt Johnson Verbrechen und Morde auf der ganzen Welt, wobei er sich stets Meachums' Deckung und Ressourcen sicher sein kann. Johnson ist intrigant und manipulativ, unterschätzt aber den Ex-Marine Bob Lee Swagger, den er als Bauernopfer für den Mord am Erzbischof auserkoren hat, was dazu führt dass Swagger loszieht um Rache an Johnson und seiner Organisation zu nehmen. Er wurde von Danny Glover dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Johnson diente im Militär der USA. Im Zuge seines Dienstes rettete er einigen Soldaten das Leben, wofür ihm die Ehrenmedaille verliehen wurde. Zurück in den Vereinigten Staaten wurde Johnson von Senator Charles Meachum rekrutiert, der ihn als gnadenlosen Handlanger dafür einsetzte, die Interessen der USA auf der ganzen Welt mit Waffengewalt durchzusetzen. Dazu gehörte auch ein Massenmord an einem Dorf in Eritrea, da die Bewohner keinen Platz für eine Ölpipeline machen wollten. Die Operation war ein Erfolg, allerdings kündigte sich an dass der Erzbischof von Äthiopien nach Amerika kommen wollte und in einem Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten diesen Völkermord anprangern wollte. Um dies zu verhindern, plante Johnson auf Meachums Geheiß nun auch die Ermordung des Erzbischofs. Um den Mord am Erzbischof planen zu können, rekrutiert Johnson den ehemaligen Scharfschützen Mikhaylo Sczerbiak, der für ihn nach jemandem suchen soll, der einen Schuss über mehr als 1,5 Kilometer zielsicher absetzen soll. Dieser soll nach der Ermordung des Erzbischofs für den Mord verantwortlich gemacht werden und dann getötet werden, so dass Johnsons Beteiligung an der Verschwörung nicht nachgewiesen werden kann. Rekrutierung von Bob Lee Swagger Im Hauptquartier der CIA in Langley trifft sich Sczerbiak mit Johnson und verrät, dass er einen geeigneten Mann gefunden hat. Bei diesem handelt es sich um den ehemaligen Army-Scharfschützen Bob Lee Swagger und Sczerbiak betont, dass sie keinen besseren Mann finden werden. Johnson nimmt Swaggers Akte entgegen und überfliegt sie, während Payne und ein weiterer Mitarbeiter ihn über Swaggers Lebenslauf nach der Army in Kenntnis setzen. Johnson ist beeindruckt von Swagger, behauptet aber auch, dass dieser sich wohl für unentbehrlich gehalten haben muss. Gemeinsam mit Payne macht er sich nun auf in die Berge um Swagger zu finden und zu rekrutieren und noch während der Fahrt geht Johnson mit Payne weitere Informationen über Swagger durch - unter anderem, dass er sein Essen selbst züchtet und schießt und dass er nur wenig Kontakt zur Außenwelt hat. Als sie an Swaggers Blockhütte ankommen, ist dieser von Beginn an abweisend und als Johnson anerkennend behauptet, dass Swagger schwer zu finden ist, antwortet Swagger nur abwehrend, dass es scheinbar nicht schwer genug war. Als Swagger kurz darauf mit Payne aneinandergerät, entschärft Johnson die Situation und befiehlt Payne, sich zu beruhigen. Dann wirft er Johnson eine Schatulle mit seiner Ehrenmedaille zu um zu beweisen, dass er nicht aus unlauteren Gründen gekommen ist; ihm ist klar, dass dies den patriotischen Swagger beeindrucken und besänftigen wird. Er verrät, dass er die Medaille bekommen hat weil er einigen Soldaten in einer törichten Aktion das Leben gerettet hat. Johnson bittet Swagger nun um fünf Minuten seiner Zeit und tatsächlich willigt Swagger ein, drinnen mit Johnson zu sprechen. Er stellt aber klar, dass Payne draußen zu warten hat, da er ihn nicht in seinem Haus will. Drinnen verrät Johnson Swagger, dass sie ihn dafür anheuern wollen, ein Attentat auf den US-Präsidenten zu planen. Als er Swaggers entgeisterten Ausdruck sieht, führt er fort und stellt klar, dass Swagger das Attentat nur planen soll, damit der Geheimdienst es verhindern kann. Er verrät, dass man eine verschlüsselte Nachricht abgefangen hat, die den Mord an dem Präsidenten binnen zwei Wochen ankündigt und Johnson erklärt Swagger nun, dass sie seine Expertise als Scharfschütze brauchen um mögliche Orte, von denen aus das Attentat ausgeführt werden kann, ausfindig zu machen. Da die Nachricht aus ihren eigenen Reihen stammt, können sie nicht die herkömmlichen Institutionen einschalten, da die Regierung laut Johnson selbst an dem Anschlagsplan beteiligt ist. Das Ziel ist es, den Scharfschützen auf frischer Tat ertappen und ihn lebend gefangen zu nehmen. Johnson verrät Swagger auch, dass der Präsident in der genannten Zeitspanne insgesamt drei Mal öffentlich auftreten wird und dass der tödliche Schuss aus über 1,5 Kilometern Entfernung abgefeuert werden soll. Swagger stellt direkt einige Vermutungen an, erklärt aber auch dass er den Präsidenten nicht unbedingt leiden kann. Johnson erinnert Swagger daran, dass er einst einen Eid geschworen hat, die Verfassung der USA zu verteidigen und sein Land zu beschützen, aber Swagger behauptet barsch, dass Johnsons fünf Minuten vorbei sind. Er lehnt Johnsons Angebot ab und nachdem Johnson väterlich behauptet hat, dass er nicht will dass Swagger in der nächsten Woche den Fernseher einschaltet nur um zu erfahren, dass der Präsident getötet wurde obwohl er es hätte verhindern können, verlässt Johnson die Hütte. Swagger folgt ihm nach draußen und täuscht Interesse an Johnsons Geländewagen und dem Motor vor. Er will ein Foto davon machen, Johnson erkennt aber, dass es Swagger nur um die Fahrgestellnummer des Wagens geht. Nachdem Swagger sein Foto gemacht hat, händigt Johnson ihm seine Karte aus und fährt dann mit seinen Begleitern zurück. Während der Fahrt versichert er Payne, dass Swagger zugesagt hat - selbst wenn Swagger es selbst noch nicht weiß. Verschwörung Tatsächlich können Johnsons Worte Swagger im Nachhinein überzeugen und Swagger beginnt, an den Orten, an denen der Präsident auftreten soll, Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Nachdem er alle Orte genauer unter die Lupe genommen hat, kontaktiert er Johnson und wird zu einem Hangar der CIA gebracht, wo er Johnson berichtet, dass das Attentat vermutlich in Philadelphia ausgeübt werden wird. Swagger hat auch bereits einen Ort ausgemacht, von wo aus der Schütze vermutlich zuschlagen wird und Johnson bedankt sich bei Swagger für seine herausragende Nachforschung. Er macht aber auch klar, dass sie den Schützen unbedingt lebendig fangen müssen und daher nicht zu früh reagieren dürfen. Da Swagger einer der wenigen ist, der genau weiß worauf man in einer solchen Situation achten muss, bittet Johnson Swagger, ihn am Tag des Attentats zu begleiten und ihm zu helfen, die Operation von einem Safehouse aus zu koordinieren. Während der Geheimdienst am Tag des Attentats Vorkehrungen trifft, begeben sich Johnson und Swagger wie geplant in ein Gebäude in Philadelphia, das der CIA als Hauptquartier im Feld dient. Dort arbeiten bereits einige Analysten und Johnson übernimmt direkt die Befehlsgewalt. In dem Gebäude warten Johson und Swagger nun darauf, dass die Zeit für das geplante Attentat gekommen ist. Während Johnson das ganze über einen Bildschirm verfolgt, steht Swagger mit einem Fernglas direkt am Fenster. Als Swagger Windfahnen hinter der Bühne sieht, erkennt er dass der Schütze ein Fachmann sein muss und fragt Johnson, ob er ein Team in Bereitschaft hat um den Kirchturm zu stürmen, von dem aus der Schütze laut Swaggers Vermutung schießen wird. Johnson antwortet, dass das Team zuschlagen wird wenn der Schütze sich ganz auf sein Ziel konzentriert. Kurz darauf tritt auch Officer Timmons in den Raum - ein Mitglied der Verschwörung - und Johnson stellt ihn Swagger vor. Danach sprechen Johnson und Swagger über den Begleiter des Präsidenten, den Erzbischof von Äthiopien, der momentan eine Rede hält, bevor Johnson seine Gruppe nun mahnt, sich zu konzentrieren, da der Präsident selbst die Bühne betritt. Da der Zeitpunkt für das Attentat gekommen ist, ruft Swagger Johnson zu, dass sie den Mörder nun hochnehmen müssen, aber niemand reagiert. Stattdessen feuert Timmons auf Swagger, während zeitgleich der Erzbischof wie geplant erschossen wird. Allerdings war Timmons' Schuss nicht tödlich und Swagger springt aus dem Fenster um zu entkommen. Während Payne Timmons frustriert anschreit, wie er Swagger verfehlen konnte, bleibt Johnson seelenruhig und befiehlt der Gruppe, das Gebäude zu säubern und zusammenzupacken. Zudem befiehlt er, den verwundeten Swagger verfolgen zu lassen und ihn zu töten. Da Swagger zwei Mal getroffen wurde, geht Johnson aber davon aus, dass er von sich aus ausbluten wird und in 20 Minuten tot hinter irgendeiner Mülltonne gefunden werden wird. Jagd auf Swagger Als aber selbst nach zwei Tagen intensiver Suche immer noch keine Leiche gefunden wurde, wird Johnson langsam nervös. Obwohl er Timmons als loses Ende bereits hat eliminieren lassen, gibt Johnson sich nicht zufrieden und will Swagger unbedingt tot sehen. Als Payne einwirft, dass Swagger womöglich längst tot ist, stellt sich Sczerbiak auf Johnsons Seite und versichert, dass Swagger noch am Leben ist. Johnson gibt seinen Handlangern daher den Befehl, Swaggers Vergangenheit nach möglichen Bekannten oder Freunden zu durchsuchen, bei denen er untergetaucht sein könnte. Stunden später berichtet einer der Handlanger Johnson über den Verlauf eines Internet-Chatrooms, in dem Fragen über die Art von gesteuerter Schussvorrichtung gestellt wurden, wie es auch beim Mord am Erzbischof verwendet wurde. Da es scheint, als würde jemand Nachforschungen über den Mord anstellen, schickt Johnson eine Gruppe Handlanger los um den Mann - den FBI-Agenten Nick Memphis - zu entführen, zu verhören und zu ermorden. Als sich am Abend herausstellt, dass die drei Agenten, die Memphis verhören und töten sollten, selbst getötet wurden, berichten Sczerbiak und Payne Johnson davon. Dieser fragt ungläubig, ob Memphis etwa wirklich drei ausgebildete Agenten überwältigen konnte, aber Sczerbiak entgegnet, dass es wesentlich wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Swagger noch am Leben ist und Memphis gerettet hat. Da Memphis danach nicht ins Büro zurückgekehrt ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er jetzt gemeinsame Sache mit Swagger macht. Plötzlich stürmt einer von Johnsons Handlangern in den Raum und berichtet, dass es einen Durchbruch bei der Analyse von Swaggers Finanzen gab - jedes Jahr schickt er Sarah Fenn, der Witwe seines ehemaligen Spotters Donnie, Blumen zum Todestag ihres Mannes. Johnson schickt sogleich Swagger los um aufzubrechen und Sarah zu verhören, während er selbst überlegt, dass Swagger nun einen neuen Krieg und einen neuen Spotter gefunden hat, so dass das ganze noch viel schlimmer werden wird. Bevor Sczerbiak am Abend nach Hause gehen kann, hält Johnson ihn noch zurück. Er verrät, dass Swagger sein Wissen nutzen wird um den Schützen zu finden und dass sie Sczerbiak daher als Köder nutzen werden, um Swagger zu fangen. Auf die Frage Sczerbiaks, was denn mit dem Köder geschehe, antwortet Johnson dass sich das schwer sagen lässt, dass es so aber nun einmal ist, wenn man Köder ist. Direkt danach trifft sich Johnson persönlich mit Meachum um ihm zu verraten, dass ein Problem aus der Vergangenheit wieder aufgetaucht ist. Meachum ist entgeistert, zu hören dass Swagger noch am Leben ist und Johnson behauptet, dass er Meachums Hilfe benötigt da er ein Transportflugzeug im Land landen lassen muss, von dem sich der Zoll fernhält. Johnson offenbart, dass das Flugzeug 24 Soldaten enthält - die Crew, die auch in Äthiopien eingesetzt wurde - und dass diese Männer Swagger finden und töten werden. Meachum beharrt darauf, dass Swagger diesmal wirklich sterben muss, bevor er Johnsons Pläne bewilligt. Der Plan, Sczerbiak als Köder zu nutzen um Swagger zu töten, scheitert ebenfalls und führt lediglich zu dem Tod Sczerbiaks. Zudem hat Sczerbiak wichtige Informationen weitergegeben, so dass Swagger nun über das Massengrab und den Völkermord in Afrika sowie Meachums Involvierung Bescheid weiß. Als Johnson zu Meachum zurückkehrt und eine weitere Niederlage vermelden muss, behauptet Meachum verärgert, dass er langsam glaubt dass Johnson der falsche Mann für diese Sache ist, woraufhin Johnson erwidert, dass Meachum denken kann, was er will. Da Payne mittlerweile Sarah Fenn entführen konnte, ruft Johnson Swagger an und offenbart, dass er etwas hat, was Swagger wiederhaben will. Swagger offenbart jedoch seinerseits, dass er eine Tonaufnahme von Sczerbiaks Geständnis hat und dass er daher nur zu einem Tausch bereit ist. Da er Johnson nicht traut, will Swagger einen abgelegenen Ort zur Übergabe und will zudem einen Mittelsmann, damit Johnson ihn nicht verraten kann. Als Johnson fragt, an wen er gedacht hat, antwortet Swagger dass doch Senator Charles Meachum eine gute Wahl sei und offenbart damit, dass er auch über Meachums Involvierung Bescheid weiß. Als Übergabeort wird schließlich ein Berggipfel ausgewählt, auf dem Johnson vorsorglich Scharfschützen postiert. In einem Helikopter begibt er sich mit Payne und der gefangenen Sarah auf den Gipfel, wo kurz darauf auch Meachum in einem anderen Helikopter eintrifft. Als eine Figur sich aus der Ferne nähert, glauben Johnson und seine Begleiter, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Swagger handelt. Als einer von Johnsons Scharfschützen den Mann niederschießt, ist Meachum zufrieden und geht davon aus, dass die ganze Sache endlich beendet ist. Tatsächlich war der Mann aber Memphis, der zudem eine Stahlplatte trug um durch den Schuss nicht zu sterben. Swagger kennt dank des Schusses, der auf Memphis abgefeuert wurde, nun aber die Position der feindlichen Scharfschützen und kann sie ausschalten. Auch Payne selbst wird von Swagger niedergestreckt, der sich daraufhin der Gruppe nähert. Während des Gesprächs zwischen Swagger und Meachum hält sich Johnson zurück. Als plötzlich FBI-Helikopter auftauchen, die von Swagger gerufen wurden, erkennen Meachum und Johnson dass Swagger sich den Behörden ergibt und sein Schicksal scheinbar hinnehmen wird, damit Johnson und Meachum ihn nicht länger jagen. Während Meachum sich verabschiedet und davonfliegt und Johnson, Swagger, Memphis und Sarah auf die FBI-Helikopter warten, verrät Johnson Swagger grinsend, dass das FBI Swaggers Gewehr am Tatort sichergestellt hat und er sich daher unmöglich herauswinden kann. Das Gewehr war kurz vor dem Attentat von Johnsons Männern aus Swaggers Haus gestohlen worden und am Tatort positioniert worden. Johnson behauptet höhnisch, dass Swagger so viel reden kann wie er will; dank der Beweise wird er dennoch zum Tode verurteilt werden. Mit der spöttischen Zusammenfassung, dass Johnson gewinnt und Swagger verliert, tritt Johnson von Swagger zurück und bezeugt, wie er von den FBI-Agenten verhaftet wird. Tod Einige Zeit später wird Swagger in einem von Memphis organisierten Treffen vor Johnson, den FBI-Direktor und den Generalstaatsanwalt gebracht. Auf dem Tisch während des Treffens befindet sich auch das am Tatort sichergestellte Gewehr. Johnson ist sichtlich genervt und hinterfragt den Nutzen dieses Treffens. Er behauptet, dass der Anwalt ihm auch nichts anhängen kann, da er ein Alibi hat und behauptet, dass sie alle ihre Zeit verschwenden. Der Anwalt verrät daraufhin, dass er bereits dutzende Anrufe hochrangiger und mächtiger Personen erhalten hat, die fordern dass Johnson freigelassen wird, aber der Anwalt erinnert Johnson an das Prinzip der Gewaltenteilung und fordert daher forsch, dass Johnson sitzen bleibt und fortan den Mund hält. Swagger beginnt nun sein Plädoyer und erfährt von dem FBI-Direktor, dass seine Waffe seit der Sicherstellung nicht angerührt wurde. Nah dieser Erkenntnis lädt Swagger eine von Memphis zugeschmuggelte Kugel in das Gewehr, lädt durch und richtet es auf Johnson. Während die anwesenden Männer geschockt zurückschrecken, drückt Swagger ab aber nichts passiert. Triumphierend senkt er die Waffe und offenbart, dass er bei all seinen Waffen die Schlagbolzen abgefeilt hat, so dass sie gar nicht abgefeuert werden können. Ergo kann die am Tatort gefundene Waffe nicht die Tatwaffe sein und Swagger kann für den Mord nicht verantwortlich sein. Swagger wird freigesprochen und auch Johnson kann dies nicht verhindern. Lächelnd nimmt Johnson dies zur Kenntnis, behauptet aber auch süffisant dass man ihm das ganze ebenfalls nicht anhängen kann. Er erklärt die Sitzung für beendet und wendet sich zum Gehen, der Generalstaatsanwalt macht aber dennoch deutlich, dass er Johnson für ein unmoralisches Ekel hält. Obwohl Memphis nun Bilder des Massengrabs vorlegt, die Johnsons Schuld belegen, kann der Anwalt Johnson nicht für Verbrechen verhaften, die er in einem anderen Land begangen hat. Daher müssen sie Johnson gehen lassen, der sofort aus dem Raum stürmt. Am Abend trifft sich Johnson mit Meachum in dessen Wochendhaus an einem See, wo sie ihren Triumph feiern, da sie ohne Konsequenzen aus der ganzen Affäre herausgekommen sind. Während sie sich zuprosten, verspotten sie zudem den Generalstaatsanwalt. Schließlich verrät Meachum Johnson, dass er eine neuen Auftrag für ihn hat und Johnson gleich am nächsten Tag nach Equador reisen soll, da es dort "Probleme" mit den Einheimischen gibt. Johnson behauptet amüsiert, dass das Problem lösbar ist, aber im selben Moment stürzt ein Wachmann tot aus dem Obergeschoss auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden Männern herab. Geschockt springt Johnson auf und erkennt, dass Swagger gekommen sein muss, aber im selben Moment wird ihm bereits von hinten durch die Kehle geschossen und er sackt tot zusammen. Nachdem Swagger auch alle anderen getötet hat, drückt er Johnsons Leiche seine Pistole in die Hand und brennt dann das Haus nieder, so dass es wirkt als hätte Johnson alle getötet und dann Selbstmord begangen. Galerie JohnsonBekommtAkte.png|Johnson erhält Swaggers Akte JohnsonAmHaus.png|Johnson sucht Swagger auf JohnsonAmüsiert.png|Johnson amüsiert sich über Paynes missliche Lage JohnsonRekrutiert.png|Johnson rekrutiert Swagger PayneFährtJohnson.png|Johnson und Payne besprechen sich JohnsonBüro.png|Johnson überwacht die Suche nach Swagger JohnsonÜberrascht.png|Johnson ist überrascht JohnsonSczerbiak.png|Johnson verabschiedet Sczerbiak MeachumJohnsonBesprechung.png|Johnson bespricht sich mit Meachum JohnsonFunk.png|Johnson kontaktiert Swagger JohnsonHeli.png|Johnson erscheint auf dem Gipfel MeachumJohnsonÜberrascht.png|Johnson und Meachum werden überrascht MeachumJohnsonNervös.png|Johnson und Meachum warten auf Swagger JohnsonWirdErschossen.png|Johnson wird erschossen en:Colonel Johnson Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Tot